


ssbu oneshots

by Mangocheese



Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangocheese/pseuds/Mangocheese
Summary: wheeze this is basically a world of light\super smash bros ultimate shitposts





	ssbu oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to give anyone who reads this a heads up that this is my first fanfic on here and its been weird transfering to this site so these oneshots might be garbage
> 
> These oneshots are basically me wanting interactions between characters in world of light and or just in the smash universe in general ssssoooooo enjoy?!

Meta knight could have never imagine a scenario like this. Him and his fellow smashers were all huddled together on a cliff over looking what appeared to be a godlike creature. Which sadly doesn't surprise him anymore, if living in dreamland has taught him anything is that he might as well stop questioning these weird events. That being be said he was not looking forward to being killed by a beam of pure light. As soon as all the master hands crumpled into a swirling black vortex he heard a man with blond hair, he then remembers his name is shulk gasp audibly as he quickly turned to the large group. Before a word could even leave his mouth beams of pure light shot out of the void and quickly hit the blonde man making him shout in either pain or shock. When the beams started to spread out and hit other smashers that's when the panic started to happen, one of the first thing he saw happen was the impressive swordsman link try to fight the light but quickly fell due to a much larger beam of light colliding with his body.This to any other smasher would have been traumatizing, but due to living in dreamland he has become (sadly) desensitized to this sort of thing. Slowly he turned his body to face the big blue penguin standing next to him who had the look of just pure "im done with this bullshit".When dedede caught his gaze they both had silent conversation that round up to "we're going to be possessed again aren't we?" Almost in a instant the two saw a large beam of light going straight towards them and in perfect unison they said their last words "goddammit not again" Then they were quickly wiped out by a beam of light. 

 

(cue Seinfeld music)


End file.
